1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray cover for a spray can, and more particularly to such a spray cover that can be adjusted to selectively control the output volume of the spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular spray cans (insecticide spray cans, cooling agent spray cans, paint spray cans, rust-proof coating spray cans, etc.) are commonly equipped with a fixed spray nozzle for output of a spray. The output volume of these spray cans is not adjustable. There is known a spray can having a spray nozzle attached with a detachable nozzle tube. When the nozzle tube is attached, the output volume of the spray is relatively changed. Because the nozzle tube is detachably attached to the spray nozzle, it tends to be forced out of the spray nozzle accidentally.